Otaku Trigear Cafe
File:537196_439626276130807_1149793451_n.jpg|'Anyway this is Our Cafe' File:Otaku_Trigear_Cafe.jpg|'Otaku Trigear Cafe' File:Working01.jpg|'Otaku Trigear Cafe' File:Otaku Trigear Cafe 0..png|See how we serve..and how you will be serve "With a smile" File:58817_508520679204693_1677418777_n.jpg|Try Our "Otaku's Choice Parfait" 'Welcome to TRIGEAR OTAKU CAFE ' We have lot's of Things About Anime Here,from Chairs, Tables, Designs, Food, Displays, Etc. We also enjoy Serving other people. Trigear Otaku Cafe's Chef's Signature Dish. Bigboss Saito17 (talk) *'Here's Our Menu.' Ravioli of Lobster, Langoustine and Salmon. Poached in a Light Bisque with Oscietra Caviar and Sorrel Velouté Slow Braised Pied de Cochon Pressed then Pan Fried with Ham Knuckle, Poached Quail’s Egg and Hollandaise Sauce Fried Sea Scallops from the Isle of Skye with heritage apples walnuts, celery and cider emulsion Sautéed Foie Graswith Roasted Veal Sweetbreads Cabernet Sauvignon Vinegar and Almond Velouté Poached Scottish lobster Tail with Lardo di Colonnata, Vegetables à La Grecque and Coral Vinaigrette Pressed Foie Gras, Smoked and Confinie Tasmanian Mountain Pepper Pickled Pears and Pain d’épic Isle of Gigha Halibut with Atlantic King Crab, Cauliflower Couscous, Finger Lime and Ras el Hanout Infused Broth Fillet of line caught Sea Bass with Cucumber, Monk’s Beard, Steamed Charlotte Potatoes, Oyster and Caviar Sauce. Suckling pig, Crispy Belly, Roasted Loin, Spiced Shoulder Sausage, Chou Farci with Crushed Potatoes and Spring Onions. *'Trigears Speacial Coffee's' 1.Affogato 2.Antoccino 4.Black Eye 4.Black Tie 5.Breve 6.Caffè Americano 7.Café au lait 8.Café Bombón 9.Caffè crema 10.Caffe Latte 11.Caffè Marocchino 12.Caffè Medici 13 Café Miel 14.Coffee Milk 15.Cafe Mocha 16.Caffè Tobio 17.Café Touba 18.Cafe Zorro 19.Ca Phe Sua Da 20.Cappuccino 21.Chai Latte 22.Chocolate Dalmatian 23.Cortado 24 Decaf 25 Dirty Chai 26 Doppio 27 Eggnog Latte 28 Eiskaffee 29 Espressino 30 Espresso 31 Espresso Romano 32 Flat white 33 Frappuccino 34 Galão 35 Guillermo 36 Greek frappé coffee 37 Green Eye 38 Half-caf 39 Iced coffee 40 Indian filter coffee 41 Instant coffee 42 Irish Coffee 43 Kopi susu 44 Latte macchiato 45 Liqueur coffee 46 Macchiato 47 Mélange 48 Mocha 49 Mazagran 50 Palazzo 51 Pumpkin Spice Latte 52 Pocillo 53 Raspberry Mocha 54 Red Eye 55 Red Tie 56 Red Tux 57 Regular coffee 58 Ristretto 59 Rüdesheimer kaffee 60 Skinny La 62 Triple C's 63 Turkish coffee 64 Vienna coffee 65 White Coffee 66 Wiener Melange 67 Yuanyang 68 Zebra Mocha 69:Luwak 70:Ice Cream Float BUBBLE TEA 1.Milk Tea 2.Coffee Milk Tea 3.Green Tea 4.Red Tea 5.Chocolate Oreo Ice Blend 6.Honeydew Soda 7.Coffee Ice Blend 8.Strawberry Ice Blend 13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC)13:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) DESSERTS - Ice-cream with warm chocolate brownie (Choice of ice cream:Vanilla, Choco, Strawberry and more) -Waffle with Ice-cream -Parfait (Choco, Strawberry, Macha) CAKES and SWEET TREATS -Choco Mousse -Brownie -Cheescake (Choice of Mix Berry, Strawberry, Raspberry or Normal) -Strawberry Love Cake -Fruit Sponge Cake -Orange Jelly -Beancurd XD COOKIES (Any Flavour you like~ Choice of energy level for dudes training XD) -Chicken Flavored Cookies** Category:Browse Category:Trigear Family Category:Buildings